Nano (Episode)
This is the second episode of Ben 10: Forces United Plot A scientist while experimenting with Nanobots creates a robot that escapes the laboratory and goes on a rampage throughout New York City looking to make itself bigger and stronger then any machine. Story We open up to a laboratory in an unknown location and a scientist is working on a small robot. Scientist: "Finally I'v created a Nanobot after months of trying I've finally did it!" Suddenly the robot sparks to life and attacks the scientist and knocks him unconscious. He then finds a theater mask and seeming interested in it puts it on and makes his way out of the laboratory and into the busy streets of New York City. We then switch to Ben and the Crew who are driving to find a nice hotel for the night when a lady runs out into the street screaming there's a monster in the alley. Max: "Ben i think you should investigate." Ben: "On it." He activates the Omnitrix and slams it down turning into Ditto. Ditto then splits into two and leaves the RV and run into the alleyway Ditto #1: "I don't see anything unusual in here." Ditto #2: "Neither do-" Suddenly Nano jumps out of the shadows and attacks Ditto #2 and Ditto #1 tries to hit him but is held back by the pain from Ditto #2 Ditto #1: "This is not working in our favor at all." Ditto #2: "Get off me you little robot monkey whatever you are." Ditto #2 kicks Nanobot off of him and merges back with Ditto #1 Ditto: "Now for some one on one action buddy." Ditto tackles Nano and pins him to the wall but then Nano forms into Nanochips and Disappears. Ditto: "Hmm guess he didn't want to fight me anymore." Ditto runs back to the RV and De-Transforms inside it. Max: "So what was in there kiddo?" Ben: "Some kind of robot that could Dematerialize itself at will." Max: "So a robot made of Nanochips? I didn't think anyone would be able to pull that off and control it and it definitely seems like they couldn't." Max: "Let's find it before it causes more problems." Ben: "I don't think we need to find it because it just found us." Suddenly a larger version of Nano appears with what seem like car parts attached to his body. Max: "Seems like it has the ability to grow by absorbing other machine parts, this guy is alot more dangerous then i thought so be careful Ben." Ben: "Don't worry about me I can handle a robot any day!" Ben activates the Omnitrix and slams it down Transforming into a new human-sized yellow monkey alien. Teleportal: "Another new guy really Omnitrix? I can't be learning how to use new aliens while fighting enemies i don't even know how to fight." Teleportal leaps at Nano who grabs him from the air and slams him into the ground and goes to punch him but instead of punching Teleportal he only hits the ground. Teleportal: "Whoa cool i can teleport myself out of danger, that'll come in handy." Nano looks around confused when he's struck from behind by a kick from Teleportal who stumbles forward and turns around to punch Teleportal but misses because he teleports away and then back behind Nano Teleportal: "Oh this is gonna be so much fun." Teleportal: "Let's try and see if i can move other things besides just myself." Teleportal puts his hand on a car and teleports it above Nano and it comes crashing down on him and breaking part of his body. Teleportal: "That's gotta hurt ha ha." Teleportal is about to teleport another car when the last car is thrown and hits him smashing him into a building behind him. Teleportal: "Ok didn't see that coming." He quickly teleports over to Nano and uppercuts him in an attempt to finish Nano off but doesn't affect him at all. Teleportal: "Umm nice Nanobot?" Teleportal is then punched hard and sent flying and hits the Rustbucket and falls to the ground. Teleportal: "Ok that didn't go as well as i wanted it too at all." He then times and and runs to get back inside the Rustbucket as Nano runs after them. Ben: "Grandpa drive now!" Gwen: "Grandpa GO he's coming!" Max: "I'm trying.' Max hits the gas on the Rustbucket and rams directly into Nano breaking him apart and they speed off leaving his remains there as they turn into nanochips and fly off. We then see Ben and the crew stuck in a traffic jam caused by what seems to be a major car wreck. Ben: "Any sign of Nano." Max: "Nope not yet." Gwen: "Don't speak to soon, Look!." Suddenly a swarm of Nanochips surround the wrecked cars and form them into a larger body then the one made previously. Ben: "Alright this time I'm taking you down for good." Ben then jumps out of the Rustbucket and turns into Four Arms. Four Arms: "Alright big guy bring it on!" Four Arms then charges Nano and swings two of his arms to punch him but is blocked and knocked back by Nano's other arm. Four Arms grabs a car and swings it at Nano striking him and sending him flying off the Highway and Four Arms jumps down after him. Nano gets back up from the fall and and charges Four Arms punching him in the gut then grabbing him and spinning him then throwing him into one of the support beams. Four Arms gets back on his feet and runs in and so does Nano and they both go for a punch, their fists colliding and causing a shockwave that sends them both flying back and Nano splits apart and reforms behind Four Arms and puts him in a choke hold. Four Arms: "I.. Can't.. Breath.." Nano is then suddenly hit by a laser from Grandpa Max. Max: "Get off my Grandson you piece of scrap metal!" Nano sees the laser Gun in Max' hand and and deforms and reforms behind Max. Four Arms: "Grandpa lookout!" Nano grabs Max and Prepares to Absorb both him and the laser gun when he's struck by a steel beam thrown by Four Arms that knocks him back and he drops Max on the Ground. Four Arms then jumps up and tackles Nano back down to the ground below. Four Arms: "I'm your target not my family Nano." Nano gets up and charges Four Arms who dodges and uppercuts Nano who is sent flying up and Four Arms then jumps up as well and Body Slams Nano back down and breaks him apart partially. Nano gets back up and tries to repair himself but Four Arms prepares his Sonic Clap and releases it which destroys the rest of Nano's body and Four Arms crushes his powercore so he can't rebuild himself again. Four Arms then times out and he gets back up to the Rustbucket. Max: "Good job finishing that robot off Ben and for saving me like that. I didn't expect it to be that careless for human life." Ben: "Let's just hope that's the last we see of him." As they drive off we see the scientist from before collecting the parts of Nano. Scientist: "Don't you worry my sweet Nano, Daddy will make you better again and you will be able to destroy that boy and his family once and for all. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Scientist (Becomes a Villain at the end) Villains * Nano Aliens Used * Ditto (First Re-Appearance) * Teleportal (First Appearance) * Four Arms (First Re-Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Forces United